U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,020,742 and 3,020,743, granted Feb. 13, 1962 to Gehrie, disclose latching devices for releasably fastening together separable parts of a container or the like. Each latching device includes a pivot bar adapted to be attached to one of the separable parts. A latch member is pivotally connected to the pivot bar for engaging a hasp mounted on the other of the separable parts when the longitudinal axis of the latching member is perpendicular to the axis of the pivot bar and for drawing the hasp toward the pivot bar when the latch member is rotated to a closed position wherein the longitudinal axis is parallel to the axis of the pivot bar. Each pivot bar includes an upstanding boss for engaging a locking bolt which is slidably supported by the latch member for locking the latch member in closed position. Detent means are also provided for releasably maintaining the latch member in either one of the open and closed positions. In the '742 device, the detent means comprises a plate attached to the latch member and having indentations thereon which are cooperable with a detent ball resiliently supported by a leaf spring in an opening in the pivot bar. In the '743 device, a bent wire spring is secured to the latch member and is cooperable with a pin projecting from the pivot bar to provide a detent action.